Kosan NCT
by supermackarel
Summary: Selamat datang di Kosan NCT. Tempat yang semua penghuninya berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini penuh dengan cerita, keseruan dan mungkin kebahagian(?) mereka tinggal di kosan itu. Silahkan dibaca dan temukan keseruannya(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Kosan NCT**

 **Cast :** All NCT member

 **Receh, fail, typo, ada kalimat yang tidak semestinya(?), kadang ada bahasa yang tidak jelas maksudnya(?), dll.**

 **Cerita ini pure dari pemikiran sendiri jadi kalau ada cerita yang mirip mungkin itu hanya faktor ketidaksengajaan hehe~**

 **Kadang aku suka mikir kalo member NCT masuk kosan yang sama itu gimana ya astaga wkwk udah ah daripada bete liat ini enggak kelar kelar mending langsung baca yekan wkwk**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

Selamat datang di kosan NCT yang berada di jalan mimpi, nomer 127 yang dekat dengan mini market yang bernama U. Kosan ini memiliki 2 lantai. Ada dapur, ruang makan, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, taman belakang yang cukup luas pada lantai 1 dan 5 kamar dengan 11 penghuni yang tampan nian jika dilihat dari posisi mana saja pada lantai 2.

Kalian pasti bingung dengan pernyataan 5 kamar dengan 11 penghuni. Baiklah, kosan ini menganut sistem _roommate_. Pasturi pemiliki kosan ingin para penghuni saling mengetahui satu sama lain dan menciptakan suasana yang hangat, sehangat cokelat panas(?) Untuk sekarang ini mari kita berkenalan dengan penghuni kosan NCT~

Penghuni pertama adalah Seo Johnny, penghuni pertama kosan NCT, berasal dari Chicago. Ia mahasiswa dari suatu universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Pria berpenampilan _simple but swag_ ini memliki aura yang kuat, sampai sampai kaum hawa (yang mengaku fansnya) memberi panggilan " _daddy_ " untuknya. Tapi dibalik wajah _stoic_ -nya, ia memiliki sifat yang agak berbanding terbalik dengan saat ia di luar sana. Ia senang bermain dengan anggota yang lebih muda darinya. Ia salah satu dari 3 member _foreign swagger._ Ia juga senang berkumpul dengan sesama anggota _foreign swagger_ untuk membahas _project_ mereka. Johnny, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan John/Chicago-boy/bro, adalah _roommate_ -nya Jaehyun.

Penghuni kedua adalah Moon Taeil. Dia berasal dari Korea dan yang paling tua di kosan. Ia juga seorang mahasiswa yang sama dengan Johnny. Pria yang setiap hari terlihat kalem dan murah senyum ini selalu disegani oleh mahasiswa lainnya. Ia juga senang membantu. Sebagai contoh, kemarin Ia baru saja membantu seorang nenek yang lupa dengan rumahnya ketika bertemu di minimarket. Walaupun nenek itu sampai pada rumah aslinya, Taeil harus merelakan tenaganya karena mencari rumah nenek yang tidak ingat namanya serta tidak membawa kartu penduduknya sendiri itu tidak mudah.(kesian amat lu bang :v) Taeil lebih sering dipanggil dengan Bang Bulan/Taeil ini adalah _roommate_ -nya Yuta.

Penghuni ketiga adalah Jung Jaehyun. Dia berasal dari Korea walaupun sempat pindah ke Amerika dan setelah 4 tahun dia kembali ke Negara asalnya untuk melanjutkan studi sekaligus mengobati rasa kangen dengan _hometown_ -nya. Ia salah satu dari 3 anggota _foreign swagger._ Jaehyun memiliki wajah yang tampan, kulit yang sangat putih, badan yang tinggi (walaupun lebih tinggi Johnny), memiliki _dimple_ dan memiliki badan paling _sexy_ diantara penghuni kosan lainnya. Jaehyun memang murah senyum kepada siapa saja, tapi ia lebih sering melakukan _flirting_ kepada mahasiswi yang mengaguminya. Yah kadang sih sampe mereka baper jadi ngintilin Jaehyun terus. Jaehyun juga suka melakukan olahraga apa saja. Mungkin kalian mau Jaehyun jadi tutor kalian wkwk. Jaehyun, yang suka dipanggil Jaehyun/Jay/ _Big baby_ ini adalah _roommate_ -nya Johnny.

Penghuni keempat adalah Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul atau kita bisa panggil dia Ten. Pria yang berasal dari Thailand ini memiliki sifat yang (kelewat) periang, positif dan aktif. Ten memutuskan pindah ke Korea karena Ia tidak sengaja mendaftarkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa keluar negeri karena Ia piker itu hanya daftar untuk ikut tes atau semacamnya saja. Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, bukannya menyesal atau panik, dia malah meminta ibunya agar Ia dimasukkan ke les Bahasa Korea yang paling bagus. Ten sangat suka melakukan _dance_. Mulai dari _freestyle_ hingga ballet Ia menguasainya. Ten yang sering dipanggil Ten(?)/Tenten/Chitta chitata ini adalah _roommate_ -nya Taeyong.

Penghuni kelima adalah Dong Sicheng atau bisa dipanggil Winwin. Pria ini berasal dari Zhejiang, China. Ia memiliki sifat polos, pemaaf, sopan dan kadang suka banyak bicara tentang harinya kepada Taeyong, Taeil atau _roommate_ -nya sendiri. Winwin ini suka dijadikan target untuk dibohongi oleh duo _troublemaker_ karena dirinya yang paling polos dan mudah dibohongi. Pernah pada suatu hari saat ada ujian tertulis di kelasnya, Ia menangis di kosan karena tidak bisa menjawab sebagian besar pertanyaan yang diajukan (duh nak jangan nangis utututu tayang tayang;;~) Winwin yang sering dipanggil Winwin(?)/Icheng ini adalah _roommate_ -nya Doyoung.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Perkenalannya sampai disini dulu ya nanti 6 lainnya menyusul kok~ ah iya menurut kalian ff ini perlu ada pairing atau tidak dan kenapa? Oiya tolong beri reviewnya juga ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Selamat datang di kosan NCT yang berada di jalan mimpi, nomer 127 yang dekat dengan mini market yang bernama U. Kosan ini memiliki 2 lantai. Ada dapur, ruang makan, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, taman belakang yang cukup luas pada lantai 1 dan 5 kamar dengan 11 penghuni yang tampan nian jika dilihat dari posisi mana saja pada lantai 2._

 **Kosan NCT**

 **Cast :** All NCT member

 **Receh, fail, typo, ada kalimat yang tidak semestinya(?), kadang ada bahasa yang tidak jelas maksudnya(?), dll.**

 **Note: ada salah satu member pentagon muncul, tapi hanya namanya saja hehehe peace.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

Hai hai~ seperti janji yang diriku buat di chapt sebelumnya, mack (nama pendeknya supermackarel ya wkwk) mau nerusin intro para penghuni yang lain wkwk. Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan~

Penghuni keenam kosan ini adalah Kim Doyoung. Lelaki _ttoki_ yang jika tersenyum sangatlah manis itu adalah teman dekat dari Bang Bulan tetapi mereka punya sifat yang berbeda 180 derajat. Kalau Bang Bulan itu penyabar, kalem dan murah senyum, Doyoung ini orangnya tidak sabaran, cerewet dan jutek. Tapi walaupun mempunyai sifat seperti itu, kadang kala Ia jadi seseorang yang baik dan penyabar jika berdekatan dengan Bang Bulan, Winwin dan minimini squad. (ululu calon emak yang baik :v) Doyoung atau yang biasa dipanggil doyoung/ _ttoki_ /dugong(?)/duyung(?)/emak 1 ini adalah _roommate_ -nya Winwin.

Penghuni ketujuh kosan ini adalah Mark Lee. Pria yang berasal dari Kanada ini adalah salah satu dari 3 anggota _foreign swagger_ dan salah satu dari 2 anggota _troublemaker_. Mark sendiri mempunyai sifat yang cuek ketika diluar, _prankster_ , penyabar dan mudah dipengaruhi tetapi dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya saja. (Johnny jaehyun) Ia suka mengerjai Winwin karena Mark sendiri gemas melihat _gege_ -nya sangatlah polos dan dapat dibohongi. Mark yang sering dipanggil MLee/Mark/Setan 1 ini adalah _roommate_ -nya Haechan dan Hansol.

Penghuni kedelapan adalah Nakamoto Yuta. Pria yang berasal dari Negara matahari terbit ini mempunyai sifat yang…11/12 dengan Ten. Alasan Yuta tinggal disini awalnya hanya mengikuti sahabat satu sma-nya, Adachi Yuto, tapi hitung hitung sekalian melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang lebih tinggi, jadi Yuta mendaftarkan dirinya ke universitas dan salah satu kosan yang berada di Korea. Sayangnya, Yuto, sang sahabat, harus merelakan keinginannya karena keadaan keluarga yang tidak memungkinkan. Yuta sangat senang apabila minimini squad datang ke kosan. Ia seperti melihat malaikat kecil yang sangat menggemaskan berkumpul dan bermain bersama di kosannya.(bang yuta sehat? :v) Yuta yang sering dipanggil Yuta/Tata(?)/Onii-san ini adalah _roommate_ -nya Taeil.

Penghuni kesembilan adalah Lee Taeyong. Pria yang memiliki wajah dingin tetapi sifat sangat hangat(?) ini adalah _hyung_ favoritnya minimini squad setelah Doyoung. Taeyong adalah _chef_ Kosan NCT. Ia adalah pria yang dapat membuat wanita tertegun dan mengaggumi dari jauh saat melihatnya. Kenapa? Karena wajahnya bak karakter anime yang baru saja keluar dari dunia dua dimensi. Kadang Taeyong bisa cerewet lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali cuek lagi. (labil amat -_-) Taeyong yang sering dipanggil Taetae/manga boy/emak 2 ini adalah _roommate_ -nya Ten.

Penghuni kesepuluh adalah Lee Donghyuck atau bisa dipanggil Haechan. Ia adalah salah satu dari 2 anggota _troublemaker_. Haechan adalah _moodmaker_ di dalam kosan ini. (walaupun sebenernya juga receh sih tapi gapapalah wkwk) Ia adalah penghuni termuda di kosan itu. _Rumor_ beredar bahwa semenjak menjadi duo bersama Mark, Haechan jadi menyukai Mark. Well kabar itu belum bisa dipastikan benar atau tidak ya karena masih _rumor_. Haechan yang kadang(?) suka dipanggil Chanie/Setan 2 adalah _roommate_ -nya Mark dan Hansol.

Penghuni terakhir kosan ini adalah Ji Hansol. Pria yang berasal dari Korea, walaupun memiliki wajah seperti setengah blasteran(?) itu penghuni yang agak misterius jika baru mengenalnya, setelah itu dia akan mengeluarkan sifat _gentle_ -nya. Johnny bilang kalau kalian tidak memberikan kue kering atau permen saat berkenalan dengannya, Ia akan berperilaku dingin kepadamu. (lah bang buset nyari gratisan ye) Hansol ini agak tegas juga orangnya, makanya dia ditempatkan bersama para pencari masalah itu (re: markhyuck). Hansol yang suka dipanggil _Stone hyung_ /Hansolie/Sol sepatu ini adalah _roommate_ -nya Mark dan Haechan.

Nah karena 11 penghuni sudah diperkenalkan secara sah(?) bagaimana kalau mack mengenalkan minimini squad? Setuju kan? Iyadong pasti ohohoho. Minimini squad ini adalah kumpulan adek adek unyu nan tampan yang tinggal di dekat kosan nct, yang kebetulan satu smp dan suka main dekat lingkungan sekitarnya, tak terkecuali kosan nct. Minimini squad terdiri dari Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle dan Jisung. Tapi saat mereka berkumpul kalian pasti akan sadar ada 1 laki laki yang terlihat lebih tua dan lebih tinggi. Mau berkenalan? Baiklah. Dia adalah Kun , kakak dari Renjun yang dekat dengan penghuni kosan nct, terutama Winwin.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Chapt 2 kelar~~ nah membernya udah lengkap berarti chapt depan sudah mulai kisah mereka di kosan yang tertjintah wkwk oiya soal pairing, nanti mack usahakan ada jadi jangan kecewa~ terimakasih sudah mereview chapt sebelumnya, mack harap kaian review chapt yang ini juga hehe**

 **.**

 **Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Selamat datang di kosan NCT yang berada di jalan mimpi, nomer 127 yang dekat dengan mini market yang bernama U. Kosan ini memiliki 2 lantai. Ada dapur, ruang makan, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, taman belakang yang cukup luas pada lantai 1 dan 5 kamar dengan 11 penghuni yang tampan nian jika dilihat dari posisi mana saja pada lantai 2._

 **Kosan NCT**

 **Cast :** All NCT member

 **Receh, fail, typo, ada kalimat yang tidak semestinya(?), kadang ada bahasa yang tidak jelas maksudnya(?), dll.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **[Author's POV]**

Pagi itu Ten sedang berkaca di kamar mandi. Sedang apa dia? Dia sedang melihat serta memuji pantulan dirinya yang muncul di kaca tersebut sambil bergumam lagu anak anak (bayangin aja lagu apa :p). Mungkin baginya ini belum sampai 5 menit, tapi coba kalian melihat keluar kamar mandi itu. Sudah ada barisan semut di dindi-eh maksudnya barisan manusia yang menunggu dengan ekspresi yang bermacam macam seperti Mark dengan ekspresi menahan kantuknya, Doyoung dengan ekspresi menahan marah tapi tetap mengunyah rotinya dan Taeil dengan ekspresi pasrahnya yang minta dianu oleh fansnya(?) Oh jangan lupa dengan Jaehyun dengan ekspresi menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar (apa hayo :p)

Kenapa hanya 4 saja yang mengantri? Sebenarnya yang lain sudah mengantri tapi lamanya Ten didalam ruangan itu membuat yang lain satu per satu penghuni kosan yang tidak memiliki kepentingan (mandi, cuci muka, sikat gigi, dsb.) meninggalkan antriannya dan hanya sisa 4 orang saja. Jaehyun yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandipun merasa kesal karena Ten tidak keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"TEN HYUNG CEPETAN ELAH UDAH MAU KELUAR NIH MASA IYA ORANG GANTENG MACEM GUA CEPIRIT!" Jaehyun berteriak ganteng(?) sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"IYA IYA SABAR BAWEL BENTAR LAGI JUGA KELAR INI….duh masa ada jerawat di jidat gua yaelah ini muka kagak kinclong lagi dong duh galo dah abang." Jawab Ten sambil merenggut memegangi jidat lebarnya itu sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Nah gitu kek daritadi. Mandi macem putri solo aja eh tapi putri solo kagak gini gini amat si ah tauah bodo misi!" Jaehyun mendorong Ten sampai jatuh dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa gesa sampai Ten tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menabrak Taeil dan jatuh secara domino(?) kearah Mark yang membuat rotinya Doyoung jatuh ke lantai. Ten yang sadar akan kelakuannya sendiri langsung lari ke kamarnya.

"EH ANJIR INI ROTI GUA MASIH TINGGAL SETENGAH SAYANG BANGET YA. CHITTA CHITATA CEPET BIKIN ROTI YANG BARU HEH JANGAN KABUR WEH!"

"GUA GAMAU KELUAR KALO LU UDAH KELAR NGAMUKNYA!"

"BODO. CEPET KESINI BIKININ DULU ROTINYA!"

"GAK MAU!"

Wah kayaknya bakal ada perang dunia ketiga sebentar lagi wkwk.

.

.

Semua penghuni sudah nampak rapih, bersih, wangi dan tampan seperti biasanya. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di ruang tengah, menonton film kesukaan Winwin, Despicable Me 2 (astaga~). Taeyong, Winwin, Yuta dan Hansol menempati sofa sedangkan lainnya duduk di atas lantai yang beralaskan karpet lembut. Kejadian pagi tadi seperti sudah dianggap angin lalu seperti sekarang ini keadaan di kosan itu sudah aman dan tentram karena Ten saja sudah tiduran di karpet dengan berbantalkan pahanya Doyoung dan _ttoki_ itu juga mengelus rambutnya Ten(duh mau juga mak ;_;)

Semua penghuni sangat menikmati film itu sampai tidak sadar bahwa minimini squad berada di belakang sofa, memasang wajah merengut dan menyilangkan lengan mereka di dadanya masing masing. Jisung yang bosan karena para _hyung_ tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka pun mencoba meniup lehernya Yuta.

Yuta, yang awalnya mengira ac ruang tengah itu semakin dingin langsung mengambil _remote_ ac tersebut dan mengecek suhunya. Saat Yuta mengangkat _remote_ tersebut, ia melihat ada bayangan anak kecil yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yuta mengira itu hanya penghuni gaib yang iseng kepadanya siang ini karena mana mungkin Jisung maupun minimini squad sudah pulang sekolah. Ini baru jam 1 siang bung!

Jisung dan minimini squad lainnya yang mengelihat sikap _niichan_ mereka seperti itu mau tidak mau menghentakkan kakinya bersamaan dan membuat seisi ruangan yang menonton itu kaget dan melihat ke belakang.

"Astaga jadi kalian beneran udah balik jam segini? _Niichan_ kira kalian sekelompok tuyul yang suka muncul ehehehe." Yuta berbicara sambil menyengir tanpa dosa(?)

"Kalian kenapa belum ganti baju? Pasti kalian belum balik ke rumah masing masing ya? Kun mana?" Tanya Hansol.

"Kita emang belum pulang ke rumah dulu karena pengen main kesini eh taunya kita yang didiemin sama kalian. Terus Kun- _ge_ emang belum waktunya pulang. Dia baru pulang nanti sore." Renjun menjawab sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yah Kun- _ge_ belom balik…Taeyong _hyung_ ~ Winwin pengen lanjutin nontonnya ayo cepetan _play_ lagi~" Winwin menggoyang goyangkan lengannya Taeyong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. (karung mana karung wkwk)

"Iya iya sebentar Winwin tunggu sebentar kan mereka belum duduk itu." Taeyong mengusak rambutnya Winwin gemas karena kelakuan manjanya ini dan mulai melanjutkan film yang tadi sempat diberhentikan sementara.

Saat film tersebut baru mulai beberapa saat, tiba tiba terdengar suara telepon yang berdering. Haechan yang kebetulan dekat dengan telepon itu pun mendekat dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo dengan Kosan NCT bisa dibanting-eh dibantu maksudnya hehe ini siapa dimana dan dengan siapa~? _Password_ nya apa~?"

" _Astaga ini bocah baru aja ngangkat telpon udah ngomong yang macem macem aja lu. Sepupu gue mane?_ "

"Sepupu? _Hyung_ siapa dulu dah? Enggak inget sama suaranya hehe"

" _Haha hehe mulu lu. Sepupu gua si Johnny loh. Mana anaknya? Pengen ngomong nih, penting._ "

"Oalah lu _hyung_. Bentar ye. JOHN- _HYUNG_! INI ADA TELEPON BUAT LU CEPET NIH KATANYA PENTING!" Haechan langsung menengok kebelakang, berteriak dan melempari Johnny dengan gumpalan kertas yang entah didapat dari mana :v lalu Johnny menghampiri Haechan dan menyentil jidatnya dan mengambil alih telpon tersebut.

"Siapa dan ada apa? Gatau aja gua lagi enak tiduran di pahanya Hansol nih ganggu aja."

" _Weits sepupu gua udah pindah haluan aja main ke Hansol gitu haha. Btw masih inget gua gak? Sampe enggak inget gua apain lu._ " (hayo diapain hayo :v)

"Etdah bang masih ingetlah haha. Kenapa nelpon? Ada masalah?"

" _Iya nih ada masalah. Gua dikunciin di luar apartement sama bokap nyokap dan gua baru balik dari rumahnya nenek di Chicago._ " Johnny mengerutkan keningnya

"Lah om tante pada kemana emangnya?"

" _Mereka pada pergi 3 hari ke luar kota berduaan gitu dan enggak ditinggalin kunci cadangan._ " Johnny terkekeh sebentar mendengar penuturan sepupunya itu.

"Oh gitu. Jadi….lu mau nginep disini gitu?"

" _Nah tuh lu tau. Boleh ya? Please gua gatau mesti nginep ke siapa lagi. Paling enggak sampe mereka udah balik deh._ "

"Iya iya bawel udah cepet kesini gua tunggu ye."

" _Nice, btw alamatnya?_ "

"Oiya. Jalan mimpi nomer 127. Ada minimarket U nanti 3 rumah setelah minimarket itu baru kosan gua."

" _Okay. Gua kesitu ya. Ciao."_ Johnny langsung menutup telepon tersebut dan kembali menaruh kepalanya ke paha Hansol. Hansol yang merasakan adanya kepala yang kembali ke pahanya(?) kembali mengelus rambut dari pemilik kepala tersebut.

"Tadi siapa John?" Hansol menunduk dan memainkan rambut Johnny.

"Iyatuh siapa tadi? Terus bahas nginep disini gitu lagi." Tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

"Oh tadi yang nelpon sepupu. Dia katanya mau nginep gara gara keluarganya ngunciin dia di luar tapi keluarganya lagi pergi semua terus kuncinya dibawa sama orang tuanya selama 3 hari." Johnny memejamkan kepalanya dan memeluk bantal yang dipakai Jaemin untuk dipeluk. Jaemin yang merasa bantalnya diambil langsung memukul pelan kaki Johnny dan pergi ke belakang Jisung dan memeluknya. (kalian coba bayangin deh wkwk)

"Nanti dia tidur di kamar mana? Kan semua kamar udah penuh _hyung_." Ucap Mark sambil memakan _snack_ yang dipegang Winwin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nanti dia bakal tidur di kamarku dan Jay. Kasurnya muat kalau digabung kok tenang~" Jawab Johnny dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Ih Mark kenapa dimakan _snack_ yang _hyung_ pegang…. _hyung_ kan juga pengen makan _snack_ nya juga…Tae- _hyung_ , Mark nakal tuh." Winwin memasang ekspresi sedih seakan akan Ia siap menangis dan memeluk badannya Taeyong erat.

Taeyong yang melihat kelakuan Winwin seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, balah memeluknya dan mengusap rambutnya. Ia menyolek badan Mark dan melakukan _hand-gesture_ agar Mark mendekat kearahnya dan berbisik "Kalau kamu begini lagi hari ini, jatah makanmu ditiadakan sampai besok sore."

Mark memundurkan badannya dan mengangguk pasrah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya serta kembali fokus ke film yang sedang ditonton. Haechan yang melihat Mark seperti itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Itu berlaku untukmu juga Haechanie jadi jangan harap bisa membuat Winwin menangis hari ini karena _hyungdeul_ disini ingin menikmati liburan yang sangat jarang didapati. Mengerti?"

Taeyong berbicara ke arah Haechan sambil tersenyum "manis" dan itu membuat Haechan sendiri langsung menutup mulutnya dan seperti Mark, kembali fokus ke film yang sedang ditonton.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kembali bersama Mack di chapt baru ini~ Chapt ini mack bakal coba buat bales review kalian yang belum mack bales (karena males dan tugas numpuk) hehe**

 **Bbangssang: kenapa minimini bukan debay squad? Karena walaupun umur mereka debay tapi tampang mereka senpai(?) terus kalo pake minimini squad ya lebih lucu aja jadinya, mereka yang rada cimit diantara penghuni kosan gitu wkwk**

 **yuyu: Yuten? Hm~ akan mack pikirkan lagi ya soalnya lagi pengen bikin no pairing dulu buat beberapa episode tapi makasih saran pairingnya~**

 **BaconieSonjay: Seperti yang mack ketk buat yuyu, sabar ya~ biarkan alurnya jalan dulu baru ada pairing terus nanti (mungkin) bakal dibikin jadi 1 chapter buat 1 pairing~**

 **nakayumi: Bakalan ada gak ya wkwk sebenernya Hansol enggak bakal dingin sama mereka tapi Hansol bakal ngingetin mereka kalo bercanda enggak boleh kelewatan, ngingetin mereka buat ngerjain prnya, sama sisanya marahin mereka kalo mereka bikin Winwin nangis kalo enggak ada Taeyong sama Doyoung disitu wkwk dan tolong jangan dikarungin weh baru mulai juga!**

 **ReffaJaesh: mereka emang unyu banget astaga wkwk**

 **lalaxxx: lupa tidak ya wkwk**

 **Okay itu adalah jawaban dari review kalian, maaf kalau chapt ini tidak seseru dan jatohnya jadi receh gini karena percayalah, mack adalah recehan yang tersebar di hati para bias(?)**

 **Jangan lupa review chapter ini ya~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Selamat datang di kosan NCT yang berada di jalan mimpi, nomer 127 yang dekat dengan mini market yang bernama U. Kosan ini memiliki 2 lantai. Ada dapur, ruang makan, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, taman belakang yang cukup luas pada lantai 1 dan 5 kamar dengan 11 penghuni yang tampan nian jika dilihat dari posisi mana saja pada lantai 2._

 **Kosan NCT**

 **Cast :** All NCT member

 **Receh, fail, typo, ada kalimat yang tidak semestinya(?), kadang ada bahasa yang tidak jelas maksudnya(?), dll.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

Sudah 3 film yang ditonton. Mulai dari film anak anak, drama, maupun action tapi belum ada tanda tanda kedatangan sepupu Johnny. Sekarang film yang diputar adalah salah satu film yang tidak disukai oleh Ten, Winwin, Yuta dan Jaehyun, tetapi ini adalah film yang sangat diminati oleh minimini squad dan Taeil yaitu _Saw_.

Bagi kalian yang belum tau apa itu film _Saw_ , film ini bergenre thriller, sangat tidak disarankan kepada kalian yang tidak menyukai pembunuhan, mutilasi, penyiksaan secara hidup hidup, dsb. Kalau masih mau nonton ya….kalau lambung enggak kuat jangan dipaksain nanti muntah loh ehehe.

Ten, Yuta dan Jaehyun menonton film itu dari belakang sofa, berlutut dan menutup matanya ketika ada adegan yang tidak mereka ingin lihat lalu berteriak sehisteris mungkin(?). Winwin? Winwin tidak ingin lihat filmya. Dia duduk bersender dibelakang sofa, memeluk gulingnya erat dan memejamkan matanya ketakutan sambil merapalkan kalimat " _Tae-hyung hentikan filmnya Winwin takut.._ " (Sini win ngungsi ke kamar mack aja udah :'3)

Ketika bagian kredit film tersebut muncul, tiba tiba saja ada yang memencet bel rumah berulang kali. Johnny yang sepertinya paham itu siapa langsung lari dan membuka pintu utama kosan itu.

"Weits _long time no see._ Apa kabar lu?" Tanya Johnny dengan antusias

" _Yep it's been a while. As you can see,_ baik baik aja gua hehe. Btw enggak disuruh masuk nih?"

"Ah iya sini gua bawain kopernya, lu masuk aja sendiri ke ruang tengah. Temen kosan gua pada ngumpul disana." Jawab Johnny sambil mengangkat koper ke ruang tengah dan sepupunya hanya mennganguk lalu mengikuti Johnny ke ruang tengah.

Sesampainya mereka ke ruang tengah, Johnny langsung berdehem dan seisi ruangan melihat Johnny dan seseorang disampingnya.

" _Guys_ kenalin ini sepupu gua, namanya Amber. Dia kuliah di univ yang sama kayak kita tapi bentar lagi lulus jadi ini senior kita. Terus Amber, itu semua temen satu kosan gua kecuali yang pake seragam, yang pake seragam itu tetangga yang demen main kesini doang. Nah sisanya, kenalan sendiri lah."

"Tadi kan udah dijelasin tuh kalo ada pertanyaan, Tanya aja langsung. Jangan sungkan ya dek hehe" Ucap Amber dengan cengirannya

"Hyung aku Winwin salam kenal~ um… _hyung!_ Kenapa dada hyung berpunuk? _Hyung_ obesitas di bagian dada ya?" Tanya Winwin dengan senyuman polosnya

Seketika seisi ruangan tersebut ada yang tertawa dan ada yang menyetujui ucapan Winwin.

"Semuanya…..."

"Iya John _hyung_ /Johnny/John?"

"Amber itu cewek…."

"Oh gitu ya-HAH?"

"BENERAN?"

"ETDAH SERIUS LU?"

"BUKA COBA BUKA BAJUNYA! GILA KAGAK PERCAYA GUA!"

" _NOONAAAA_ HUEE MAAFIN WINWIN NANYAIN GITUU WINWIN GATAU HUAAAAA _"_

Amber maafkan mereka yang kurang fokus dan kurangnya akua(?) serta kemesuman Jaehyun yang main minta buka baju. :')

.

.

Sore itu Kun sedang berjalan kaki di trotoar sambil mendengarkan lagu yang ada di _playlist_ nya. Sambil menggumamkan lagu yang Ia dengarkan, Ia tak sadar jika dia diteriaki oleh seseorang dari kejauhan.

"AWAS! MINGGIR! REM SEPEDA INI RUSAAAK!" suara itu semakin mendekat dari arah belakangnya tetapi Kun masih tidak sadar. Lalu…

 _ **CKIIT**_

 _ **BRAAK**_ (um…tolong abaikan ini wkwk)

Kun diseruduk oleh si pengendara sepeda ini dengan tidak elitnya sampai mereka berdua jatuh dan sepeda itu terlempar entah kemana(?)

"Aduh ini siapa yang nabrak sih elah sakit weh!" Protes Kun begitu saja sambil mengusap pinggangnya.

"Kan udah diteriakin dari jauh! Makanya jangan budek gitu napa? Lagian ganteng itu masa budek si." Protes balik si penabrak sepeda itu.

"Kagak budek, gua lagi dengerin lagu! Gak liat apa ada _earphone_ ngegantung gini? Lagian lu siapa sih? Sewot bener macem mirip siapa gitu gua pernah liat muka lu tapi dimana ye.." terka Kun sambil mengetuk dagunya berkali kali

"Mana liat itu ada yang gantung begitu etdah nih orang. Maksud lu muka gua pasaran gitu? Muka gua _one and only mine_ ya. Sembarangan aja."

"Bukan gitu maksud gua. Gua pernah liat lu tapi bukan lu tapi ah bodo. Percuma ngejelasin gini lu aja gak ngerti. Dah mending gua jemput adek gua aja. Tuh anak ketularan bandel kali ye sama Jeno. Bolos mulu kayaknya." Omel sekaligus Kun curhat gitu(?)

"Eh? Jeno? Maksud lu Lee Jeno kan ye?" Tanya si pengemudi sepeda itu.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Itu adek gua juga. Kenalin gua Donghae."

"Oh adek lu. Pantes pernah liat dimana. Gua Kun."

"Gua mau jemput itu bocah satu juga. Mau bareng?" Tawar Donghae.

"Siapa juga yang kagak mau kalo ditawarin gini hahaha." Kun langsung duduk dibelakang Donghae dan menepuk pundaknya 3 kali.

"Tancap Bang~"

"Anjir dikata ojek kali ah" Donghae ngedumal tapi tetap mengayuh sepedanya pelan ke arah tempat yang mereka tuju, Kosan NCT.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di depan kosan itu, Kun turun dan membuka pagarnya agar Donghae bisa memarkirkan sepedanya didalam. Kun dan Donghae memencet bel bergantian dan menunggu salah satu penghuni membuka pintunya.

Hansol yang kebetulan sedang mengelap vas bunga di dekat pintu utama, mendengar bel pintu berdering itu langsung berjalan dan membuka pintu tersebut. Ia melihat siapa tamu yang datang langsung tersenyum senang.

"Ayo masuk~ Semuanya sedang kumpul di ruang tengah." Ajak Hansol sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk sampai ke ruang tengah, dimana semuanya sedang berkumpul. Saat mereka sampai di ruangan tersebut, Kun langsung menepuk pundak Renjun sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam saat Renjun menengok kearahnya(?)

"Mencoba bolos lagi tuan? Hm?" Ucap Kun sambil mengulas senyum yang kelewat manis.

"A-aku tidak bolos _ge_! Ta-ta-tanya yang lain! Chenle! Kita ti-tidak bolos kan?" Tanya Renjun dengan panic.

"Kita tidak bolos Kun- _ge_ , tadi semua guru rapat jadi seluruh siswa dipulangkan." Jawab Chenle dengan muka polosnya. Seketika semua yang ada di ruangan itu gemas ingin mencubit pipinya yang gembil tapi mereka tahan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau selamat kali ini Ren." Kun menepuk kepalanya Renjun sepelan mungkin dan Renjun menghela napas lega.

"Omong omong, _hyung_ kenapa kesini juga? _Eomma_ nyuruh pulang ya? Apa _hyung_ kebetulan lewat sini?" Tanya Jeno kepada Donghae sambil makan jeruk yang ada di meja.

"Iye tuh nyonya besar udah nyuruh balik tadi. Kuy balik dek." Ajak Donghae

"Gak ah masih betah disini." Jawab Jeno dengan cueknya

"Pulang."

"Enggak."

"Pulang!"

"Gak mau!"

"Lee Jeno! Pulang!"

"Donghae?" Ucap seorang lain yang ikut menginterupsi debat kakak adik itu

"PU-eh?" Donghae kaget karena suara yang memanggilnya sangat familiar. Ia menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Astaga ada Llamamber disini hahahaha! _Long time no see_! Lu enggak berubah ternyata masih kayak laki aja lu!"

"IKAN MOKPOOOO!" Amber berlari dan memeluk Donghae erat. "Sumpah gua kangen sama lu. Gaada manusia yang mirip ikan(?) di luar sana yang kek lu"

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Amber pun hanya tertawa kencang, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan mata yang tertuju kearah mereka.

"Um…jadi balik gak _hyung_?" Tanya Jeno memastikan.

"Gak. Nanti pas jam 7 aja. Keluar abis magrib ntar pamali(?) Gua mau disini dulu, reuni sama manusia ini haha tunggu ye." Ucap Donghae asal tapi bener(?)

"Oke _hyung_!" Jeno langsung mendekati Jaemin dan bermain PS bersama. (utututu akur :v)

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Nanggung ya? Ehehe maap lagi banyak kegiatan akhir akhir ini jadi kadang kena writer block terus juga fokus ke hal yang lain. Mack piker kayaknya mack bakal update ff ini seminggu sekali hehe.**

 **Kira kira Amber sama Donghae punya hubungan apa ya sampe segitunya? Wkwk. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Selamat datang di kosan NCT yang berada di jalan mimpi, nomer 127 yang dekat dengan mini market yang bernama U. Kosan ini memiliki 2 lantai. Ada dapur, ruang makan, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, taman belakang yang cukup luas pada lantai 1 dan 5 kamar dengan 11 penghuni yang tampan nian jika dilihat dari posisi mana saja pada lantai 2._

 **Kosan NCT**

 **Cast :** All NCT member

 **Receh, fail, typo, ada kalimat yang tidak semestinya(?), kadang ada bahasa yang tidak jelas maksudnya(?), dll.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

Sore menjelang malam itu mereka habiskan dengan kegiatan masing masing. Ada yang sedang membantu mengerjakan pr jisung dan chenle, memasak, reunian, main game berudaaan, pelukan di sofa sambil lanjut nonton film lain sampai ada yang merengek karena dikerjai oleh yang lain.

Yuta yang bingung karena tidak melakukan apapun langsung berjalan ke taman belakang yang nampak sepi karena kosong. Ia duduk di ayunan yang terpasang di pohon pun langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dan menelpon sohib terpea-nya, Yuto.

" _moshi moshi, ada apa Ta?_ "

"Pengen nelpon doing sih. Gimana kabar _kaa-chan_ lu? Masih kayak dulu?"

" _Kaa-chan yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang~_ "

"Serius nyet."

" _Wkwk aduh galak amat kakak. Udah lebih baik tapi kalo drop lagi langsung balik ke rumah sakit. Gimana kabar? Makin seneng ya lu disitu kayaknya wkwk_ "

"Iya dong. Gua kudu galak buat manusia kayak lu. Yaudah jagain _kaa-chan_ yang bener. Tau aja lu. Banyak malaikat malaikat kecil disini hidup gua tenang jadinya wkwk."

" _Ta. Yuta_ "

"Apaan?"

"… _lu enggak pedofil kan?_ "

"Kagak! Sembarangan aja lu ih."

" _Ngaku aja udah ke gua. Tenang, kan kita udah macam kembar gini. Udah nama sama, nama ortu juga rada mirip. Asal jodoh kagak ketuker aja wkwk._ "

"Seriusan gua kagak pedo jir gua tebas juga kepala lu To."

" _Unch mau dong ditebas sama kakak gans wkwkwk._ "

"Enyahlah."

Terdengar suara tawa Yuto dari seberang sana(?)

" _Etdah bocah baper. Eiya vidcall dong, kangen liat dagu lu nih wkwk._ "

"Vidcall cuma buat liat dagu tuh faedahnya apa nying."

" _Faedahnya? Bikin gua ketawa soalnya itu dagu macem cepot aja sekarang astaga wkwk_ "

"Gua matiin aja ya? Nguras kuota cuma buat dengerin lu ngatain dagu gua doang."

" _Kan kosan lu ada wifinya nyet._ "

"oiya lupa gua. Ah tapi sama aja. Kesian ntar tagihan wifi tuan sama nyonya besar nunggak(?) tapi gak dibayar"

" _Kayak cinta lo sama dia ye? Adaw kecian._ "

"Jir ngenes gua udah gak usah dibahas lagi weh makin jones gua jadinya."

" _Kakak jones? Pacarin dia aja sono keburu dagu lu makin panjang._ "

"Dia kayak kagak minat. Kurang _ikkemen_ apalagi gua? Udah gans gini, manly pula."

" _Gans? Manly? Mau muntah gua idih. Mual jadinya._ "

"SIAPA YANG NGEHAMILIN? LU BERUBAH JADI WANITA DARI KAPAN? KOK LU JADI ANAK NAKAL? YUTO NAKAL YA SEKARANG. YUTO GAK BOLEH GITU DASAR ANAK NAKAL. PULANG SEKARANG NAK ASTAGFIRULLAH!"

Teriakan cetar (?) Yuta mengagetkan Jisung, Chenle, Renjun, dan Taeyong. Jisung dan Chenle kaget dan menyoret buku mereka, Renjun yang melempar bukunya dan Taeyong yang hampir memukul tangannya dengan palu(?)

" _Ya tuhan kapan anak ini sengkleknya ilang. Capek gua. Rasanya gua pengen kesitu terus banting lu Ta._ "

"Ehehe canda To. Btw itu _nee-chan_ lu nikah?"

" _Iya dia nikah kemaren. Napa?_ "

"KOK GUA ENGGAK DIKASIH UNDANGANNYA? KALIAN KACANG LUPA KULITNYA YAH ASTAGA SEKARANG LU GINI YA YUTO. YUTA JADI SEDIH KAN UHUHU."

" _Minggu lalu gua udah fotoin tuh undangan tapi LU AJA BILANG GAK BISA DATENG GARA GARA ADA EKSPEDISI WAKTU ITU YA. LU MINTA GUA BANTING SEKARANG JUGA NIH?_ "

"Weits selo bang. Eh udah dikasih ya? Oiya hehehehe maap maap lupa diriku ehehe jangan marah dong ntar kalo makin garang gak ada yang mau sama lu."

" _Auah bodo. Eh udahan ye, ada tamu dateng. Lanjut kalo gua inget haha._ "

"Oke. TitiDJ(?)."

Yuta mematikan panggilan teleponnya dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kosannya. Ia berjalan sampai ke ruang makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut sambil melihat Johnny dan Ten yang sedang berduaan di depan kulkas, entah membicarakan apa tapi yang pasti hal yang tidak jelas karena melihat Ten yang malu malu anjing(?) dan Johnny yang merangkul dan mengusak rambutnya gemas. Yuta yang melihat kegiatan itupun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi malas. Sudah beberapa hari ini Johnny membuat Ten seperti itu. Naksir mungkin? Ah tidak peduli. Yang jelas Yuta lapar dan Taeyong serta Doyoung, yang ditunggu tunggu karena hanya mereka yang bisa memasak, sedang bermain dengan para minimini squad.

Yuta akhirnya berdiri dan memasak semangkuk _ramyeon_ untuknya dan dibawa ke kamarnya dengan Taeil untuk dimakan (iyelah dimakan-_-) lalu setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan tidur yang agak kesorean(?)

.

.

Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 12 pada jarum panjangnya dan angka 10 pada jarum pendeknya. Ruang tengah yang tadinya ramai, menjadi agak sepi karena Donghae, Kun dan minimini squad pulang ke rumah masing masing. Ten, Haechan dan Taeil sedang pergi keluar ke minimarket untuk membeli sabun, _shampoo_ , dan pasta gigi. Beberapa penghuni kosan sedang melakukan kegiatan masing masing seperti makan, main game, bahkan tidur. Tak terkecuali Johnny, Ia sedang melakukan aksinya (re: _flirting_ ) kepada Ten yang dilihat dari jauh oleh Hansol.

Winwin yang sedang tiduran di karpet ruang tengah sambil berguling dari ujung kiri lalu ke ujung kanan, begitu seterusnya. Merasa bosan, Ia akhirnya duduk dan mendekati Hansol yang hanya duduk diam melihat Johnny.

"Hansol _ge_ , Icheng bosan…" Winwin mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Melihat aksi manusia menggemaskan itu, Hansol tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya pelan.

"Sicheng enggak ngantuk? Jam segini biasanya Sicheng udah tidur loh."

"Enggak ngantuk, Sicheng masih bisa melek tuh!" Winwin memuka matanya, mencoba melotot dihadapan Hansol.

"Ahaha iya iya _gege_ ngerti. Tapi kalo Sicheng bangun lebih dari jam 7, _gege_ enggak mau bantuin kamu kalo kamu dimarahin Taeyong atau Doyoung ya? Besok jadwal kamu buat beresin rumah pas pagi pagi Cheng masalahnya nanti kamu capek."

"Nanti Icheng tidur jam 11 aja, janji!"

"Enggak, sekarang aja Cheng. Itu mata udah merah loh. Jangan bohong kalo kamu enggak ngantuk."

Winwin mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi karena merasa kalah dari Hansol. Ia mengangguk pasrah dan menaruh kepalanya ke paha Hansol. Hansol mengelus kepalanya pelan dan Winwin memejamkan matanya. Setelah merasa bahwa Winwin sudah terlelap, Ia mengangkat badannya dan membawanya ke kamarnya bersama Doyoung, menaruhnya di kasur dan menyelimutinya lalu pergi keluar kamar dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segini dulu updatenya. Maaf kalo baru update sekarang ehehe. Ini ceritanya mack pengen bikin pairing mulai chapt selanjutnya karena kalo dipikir piker agak hampa(?) juga gaada pairing disini wkwkwk sekarang sih baru kepikiran** _ **pairing**_ **JohnTen doang. Sisanya mungkin mack liat dari saran di review wehehe**

 **Hari ini dedek Jisung sama tanggal 1 kemaren mas Dugong(?) ultah ya happy birthday~~~ (lempeng bener wkwk)**

 **Sekali lagi juga maaf kalo chapt ini juga agak** _ **boring**_ **, mack** _ **lagi lack of idea**_ **soalnya wkwkwk okay jangan lupa review-nya ya~**

 **Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Selamat datang di kosan NCT yang berada di jalan mimpi, nomer 127 yang dekat dengan mini market yang bernama U. Kosan ini memiliki 2 lantai. Ada dapur, ruang makan, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, taman belakang yang cukup luas pada lantai 1 dan 5 kamar dengan 11 penghuni yang tampan nian jika dilihat dari posisi mana saja pada lantai 2._

 **Kosan NCT**

 **Cast :** All NCT member

 **Receh, fail, typo, ada kalimat yang tidak semestinya(?), kadang ada bahasa yang tidak jelas maksudnya(?), dll.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

Hai semua~ maaf mack baru bisa update lagi setelah 3 bulan menghilang karena kegiatan kelas 12 dan setelahnya yang agak menyibukkan diri dan bikin mental sama fisik kewalahan hehe. mack mau bilang kalau mulai bulan ini mack bakal lebih produktif untuk update ff ini hehe tapi akan dimulai produktif pada hari Jumat nanti.

Untuk chapt ini mack bakal buka sesi QnA! Yap, kalian bisa tanyain apa aja tentang ff atau mungkin mack (mack jomblo fyi kalo kalian nanyain wkwkwk) kecuali pairing karena bakal jadi surprise buat kalian yang tetep ngikutin sampe akhir (halah-_-). Jadi buat kalian yang mau nanya, tulis pertanyaannya di kolom _reviews_ ya~

.

supermackarel


End file.
